Soulmates RTWM Sethoc
by dolphindreamer11
Summary: Libby Wolfe has grown up being abused by her Dad. When she finally escapes and meets a certain alien can love save her from her father? Will she ever escape the abuse? Can love heal? Sorry, the summary and story kind of suck. Please read, comment and give me ideas. Love you guys!
1. Chapter 1

**AN : I feel so bad starting with an authors note and a new book when I'm working on so many. I've deleted marooned because I feel like it was really bad, I had writers block and no one was reading it. I'm also going to delete my dolphin tale fanfic but It's on wattpad (Same name and all) if you liked it and want to read. I feel like I have to write this because I've been away a lot lately (Without Wifi! The horror!) and this stories been stuck in my mind. It will not be like my other current RTWM fanfic (where I watch and type down basically EVERYTHING that happens, because trust me, that get's old fast) but will mostly just follow the plot. The first part is missed out because my oc (Basically the only thing I own) isn't in the first part. (THis takes off in the run down shack where they first meet the Siphon.).**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own race to witch mountain, the plot, the characters or actors (although I would just LOVE to own Alexander Ludwig). Enjoy.**

 **Libby's pov**

I stare at the wooden ceiling that is currently choking up dust and spiders webs. I lean back onto the cold, hard floor and ask myself why I'm still here. Without father. Without pain. Have I actually escaped this time? Am I free? Who knows. I recall other times that I have 'escaped' only to be brought back and punished more. With belts, whips, knives and last time a gun. My hand rests on where the bullet must lie in my thigh. I have not removed it for fear of pain, or too much blood loss. I haven't even removed my jeans, that are now stuck to my legs due to blood, to inspect the wound. It only causes pain. And I have felt too much of that through out my 15 years on earth. I am constantly dizzy and light-headed due to lack of blood, making moving difficult and thinking near impossible. Has it been 3 or 4 weeks since I left Vegas. I constantly black-out so it's hard to tell. I crawl back under the bed, my new-found hiding space from the weird transformer robot that also lives here (I am unsure on wether it's a hallucination so I just hide). I slowly welcome the darkness and the pain ebbs away.

 **Seth's pov**

I shove the wad of sort of stolen money into Jack's hand and we run into the shack. Me and Sara instantly spot that the place has been raided. I motion to Sara and we walk down low.

"Seth, there is another presence in this house!" Sara exclaims worriedly.

"I know, Sara. The Siphon is here, so we must hurry!" I urge.

"No Seth, an earthling. And they are badly injured. We must help or there is risk that they will die!"

"No Sara! We haven't any time. It is only a matter of time before-"

"Please Seth." My younger sister pleads, shooting me puppy-dog eyes that I could never say no to. I sigh defeatedly and follow Sara as she tracks the earthling. She walks into a room and calls out.

"Libby Wolfe? Are you here?" I hear muffled breathing quicken.

"Under the bed." I motion and Sara kneels down.

"Please, don't take me back. I'll do anything." A beautiful but timid voice calls out.

"We do not work for your father, Libby Wolfe. We want to help." Sara explains. "Seth, help me get Libby Wolfe out from under the bed so I can examine her injuries. " I help Sara and we lay a pale, tiny girl, around Sara's age on the floor. She has black matted hair caked in blood, dust and mud, the same with her clothes. Her skin was dirty and she seemed unwell. Despite this though I found her strangely attractive. Then we hear Jack calling.

"Seth, Sara, where are you guys?" He walks in and Sara turns to him.

"Jack Bruno, you must fetch the medical kit from the boot of your car immediately." Jack runs out.

"WE must treat your back first." Sara tells the girl as we help her sit up. Jack returns with the kit.

"Jack Bruno, quickly. We must not delay. Libby Wolfe's injuries are very life threatening." Sara informs Jack.

"Wolfe? Libby Wolfe?!" Jack gasps. "I hardly recognised you."

"You shouldn't have gone to jail for me Mr Bruno." Libby says in a tiny voice.

"Someone had to stand up for you." Jack replies.

"Look where it got my mother!" Libby suddenly shrieks, hysterical.

"We should treat Libby Wolfe's wounds before we continue this discussion." Sara concludes. Sara lifts the back of Libby's top up and I gasp. Her back is red, the skin split and bloody. Sara cleans it while Libby whimpers in pain. I take her hand and squeeze it encouragingly. Sara then bandages it and deals with slightly smaller cuts, etc.

"I know you are scared Libby Wolfe but I must tend to the bullet or else it will cause you more pain." Libby nods and Sara cuts away the jeans. There is a large puncture in her skin where she has presumably been shot. I feel a sudden unknown jolt of anger towards Mr Wolfe.

"I must remove it Libby Wolfe." Sara warns and Libby nods again. I yet again squeeze her hand as Sara begins to dig out the bullet.

 **Libby's pov**

The pain. The pain is excruciating. I clutch Seth's (That's his name, right?) hand until both of ours turn white. I bite down on my hand to keep myself from screaming.

"What's she doing?" I hear Seth question, worry evident in his voice.

"She was punished if she cried, screamed or blacked out. Guess she's used to it." Jack shrugs as I hang my head in shame.

"We will not judge you if you cry Libby Wolfe." Sara assures me as a few tears leak out of my eyes and run down my cheeks. The pain carries on until I eventually black out.

 **Seth's pov**

Libby falls unconscious into my arms. I move some hair from her face and wipe away her tears. Once Sara is done we leave Libby in the taxi before continuing with our mission.

 **Libby's pov**

"Where am I?" I call out timidly as I come to.

"It is OK Libby Wolfe. My brother, Jack Bruno and I am here. We could not leave you in the shack, we hope you do not mind coming with us." Sara asks.

"It's fine." I reply groggily. I notice that we're in a cab. I'm in the middle between Sara and an unconscious Seth. Wait, hold the phone. AN UNCONCIOUS SETH!

"What happened to Seth."

" He was knocked out, as you call it. His system has the ability to-"

"I will be fine. We must keep moving." Seth interrupts, now wide awake.

"I'm glad your feeling good because you're going to need your energy to exclaim what happened back there!" Jack demands, his voice rising.

"The information you are seeking is not within your grasp of understanding." Seth growls and I instantly cover my ears at there voice tones. It reminds me of too many bad moments in my life. I feel an arm around me and I look up to see Seth looking at me sadly. I remove my hands and look into Seth's wide, gorgeous, icy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Libby. I was not thinking about how my tone would effect you. You have my full regrets." He apologises. I smile at him.

"It's alright. I'm fine. I guess I'm just a bit jumpy." I agree. Seth visibly relaxes, please that I except his apology.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara cries. What's wrong?t


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack Bruno!" Sara cried.

I turned around and saw some kind of ...spaceship?

"What is that?" I ask.

"I think it belongs to this creepy robo thing that attacked us while you were out." Jack says. It makes me think back to the robot-transformer thing that I thought was a hallucination. Obviously not. Jack begins to drive and we end up hiding in some kind of tunnel. These weird blue lights appear and begin coming towards us. Jack places his hand on the keys and steering wheel, Sara grabs my hand and Seth puts his arm around me and pulls me to his chest. I look on in horror as the lights edge closer and closer. Are we about to die?

"What was that thing?" Jack asks, his voice hushed.

"It's called a Siphon." Sara replies quietly.

"What is it?" Jack asks, meaning what it does instead of it's name.

"It's a trained assassin, designed to track and kill it's mission." Seth says in a stony, don't-mess-with-me way but the way he pulls me closer to him makes me question wether that's his persona or just that he dislikes Jack.

"And his mission is?" Jack pushes, not accepting the obvious answer.

"Us." Sara whispers, the lights not even 10cms away. I whimper and grab Seth's free hand, squeezing his and Sara's hands tightly. The lights move nearer and nearer, then stop mere millimetres away. They withdraw and I breath out a sigh of relief. Jack waits for a while before cautiously driving forward.

"Is there a safer route Jack Bruno?" Sara asks anxiously.

"Not unless you know how to fly." Jack mutters sarcastically. I'm sure I see a dark figure disappear but brush away the thought. You can barely see anything at all through all the fog. Suddenly a fire appears and the Siphon-thingy appears. I scream and latch onto Seth, trembling uncontrollably.

 **Seth's pov**

Libby grabs hold of me and I tighten my grip on her. But I can't feel this way about her. She's a human, that's not how it works. More fires are lit and The Siphon follows us into a railway tunnel. The sound of the ship scraping along the tunnel is unbearable, making Sara cover her ears. A train horn toots and Jack groans. We're doomed!

"Faster! Faster!" I yell. Sara shoots her hand forward and the taxi exhilarates to over 150mph. We manage to avoid the train by miliseconds, the Siphon not being so lucky. I sigh in relief and lean back in my seat, Libby still frozen with fear, clutching onto me.

"Shh. It's Ok. We are fine Libby. I promise you, I won't let you get hurt." I tell her, brushing a strand of hair from her face. She gives me a small smile and I send one back. She yawns slightly and I chuckle.

"Tired?" I ask and she nods. "Here." I say, helping her lay down, her head in my lap. "Go to sleep Libby." She smiles in thanks and soon falls asleep. I stroke her raven black hair as she smiles in her sleep.

"You do know what she is to you, right Seth." I turn around to look at Sara and then look at the sleeping girl in my arms.

"Don't be stupid Sara. She is a human." I tell her harshly. It's what I've been telling myself ever since I met her. I can't feel this way about her. She is a different species to me.

"I'm not so sure." Sara says mysteriously and I look at her in surprise. What is she trying to say?

"Get some sleep brother." She tells me. I close my eyes and feel myself slip away.

 **Libby's pov**

When I wake up it takes me a few moments to recall where I am. I sit up groggily and remember that I was on Seth's lap. I turn around and see him sleeping, looking angel-faced. I feel a smile tug on my lips as I turn around and lean into my seat.

"Good morning Libby Wolfe." Sara greets.

"Morning Sara." I smile at her and she s miles back before looking serious. "I know you do not like to talk about it but Libby Wolfe, can you please tell me about your mother." I notice my smile drops but I nod. Just before we begin Seth stirs and smiles at us and he regains a sitting position.

"Morning girls." He smiles and I smile back. "What's going on?" Sara holds her hand up to stop him and motions to me to start.

"My mother was amazing. She was beautiful and kind and smart. She had pale skin and dark black waves and violet eyes, she looked like an older version of me. She loved to be outside and near animals. It was almost as if she could speak to them. She loved everything and was so kind. And then she met my father and he fell for her beauty. She was in love with him and she let him hurt her with out complaining, not even once. One day she just disappeared and I know she didn't escape because she would never have left me there." My voice trails off and Seth takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. I smile at him sadly and he returns it.

"Libby Wolfe. What was your mothers name?" Sara asks suspiciously.

"She was called Katerina. Katerina Summers, before she married my father." Sara's eyes widen as she looks at Seth who also seems shocked.

"We will explain later, Libby Wolfe." Sara decides and I nod, knowing that's all I'm going to get.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am so sorry for the update time, so as an apology I've written an extra long chapter. Thank you all for reading! Enjoy.**

 **Libby's Pov**

I lean back into my seat, wincing slightly at the pressure on my ribs and back.

"Are you Ok, Libby Wolfe?" Sara asks concerned.

"I'm fine." I assure her, trying desperately to ignore the fire that is starting to burn up my spine. It's like a dragon, I feel the fire spreading from the small of my back, wrapping around and engulfing all my ribs and then burning up my neck.

"You are in pain, Libby Wolfe!" Sara cries.

"I'm fine, Sara, please, leave it." I tell her, desperately wanting to drop the subject.

"Why didn't you tell us you were hurt?" Seth asks, sounding hurt. I bow my head, ashamed.

"I-I...I didn't want to cause any fuss." I admit, looking away. "I didn't want to burden you." Sara gasps and Seth takes my frail hand in his own.

"You are not a burden, Libby. Why would you even think that?" He sounds desperate and almost forlorn, as if I have somehow betrayed him. I look away more.

"I-I just...keep on getting hurt and it's slowing you down...Maybe you should just leave me at the next town. I'll manage." Seth's hand tightens on mine and his hand, slightly roughly, cups under my chin and pulls it up, so I look him in the eyes.

"Listen here, Libby." He tells me sternly. "You are _not_ a burden and you are _not_ causing a fuss. You can't _help_ being hurt and you are _not_ slowing us down. And we are defiantly _not_ leaving you. Do you understand?" His eyes are wild and sorrowful and his tone is edged with anger and despair. I feel a knife of regret twist in my stomach as I nod.

"Sorry." I mutter and Seth sighs, running a hand through his hair.

 **Seth's Pov**

How could she even _think_ those things? Libby could never be anything bad. She's so vulnerable and fragile, I can't believe that her father has corrupted her young, helpless soul so...But why do I feel this way? So strongly and passionately. I'm sure she couldn't be... but then...I'm so confused. But I know one thing, there is something special about Libby Wolfe and I intend to find out what.

 **Libby's Pov**

The dry mud roads begin to show tire tracks and the dessert terrain starts to switch to one of a more countryside, with more greenery. Small houses begin to come into view as the night draws on and a sign reading "Stoney Creek" passes the window. By nightfall we have entered a small town and Jack drives the car into a garage. We all climb out and I feel the fire spread over my body as I move properly for the first time since my escape. The moment I set a foot on the ground I groan in pain and fall. Why didn't I step on the leg that didn't have a bullet in it?! I shut my eyes and brace my body for the shock of the ground but am surprised when I feel arms wrapped around my waist. After a few seconds I open my eyes and see Seth staring down at me, a panic and worry stricken expression on his face.

"Are you ok?" He questions and I groan in response. I feel like my body has been ripped apart. Seth carefully lifts me up into a bridal style lift and looks at me nervously. "Is this...um...alright?" I nod and put my hands on his shoulders as to stop me slipping, my hands slightly balling his shirt.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Jack calls out, looking around the dark garage. I cautiously lean on Seth's chest, hoping he won't abruptly drop me or something, trying to ease the pain in my neck.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Seth whispers into my ear and I nod my head.

"Yeah, we're closed." A weasel faced mechanic stumbles into view.

"Look, I know you're closed but we've experienced some car trouble and-"

"Experience your car trouble when we're open!" The weasel face guy barks and I tense up slightly at his tone. How rude! Seth pulls me closer to his chest and I'm not sure if friends, if we're even that, who met about a day or two ago are usually this...well, intimate. But then, they're probably not experiencing anything we are.

"Please, I'll pay you double your normal rate." Jack begs.

"How about triple?" Weasel face jokes and Jack nods.

"Done." Weasel face scrunches his face up in confusion before walking over to the beaten cab.  
"What happened? Did you get into a fight with a rhino?" He jokes.

"Yeah, something like that." Jack agrees and Weasel face chuckles.

"Poor rhino."  
"Yeah, poor rhino." Jack chuckles and immediately Seth and Sara begin to laugh, in a way that sounds really fake. jack shakes his head and they stop abruptly. I look at them weirdly. What was that?

"I don't even know where to start." Weasel face comments and Jack straightens up.

"Well you could start by patching up the radiators, fixing the exhausts,"

 **Seth's Pov**

"-And if you've got 4 tires I'll take those as well. But you've got one hour." And as if fate decides to taunt the mechanic, a wing-mirror falls off. Jack motions for us to fellow him and we take off across the street to a strange looking diner. I can practically feel the happiness radiating from me. I'm holding Libby! In my arms! And she's leaning on my chest! Questions run through my head. Is she comfortable? Am I being gentle enough? Is she hurting? Does she feel this too?

 _"Seth, relax. She's liking it also."_ Sara tells me telepathically. I'm used to Sara's skills seeing as that's how aliens are born. Sure, it's a little annoying at times, but it's part of who she is and I'd never change her for the world. _"Do you understand what she is to you?"_

 _"I'm confused. What is she?"_ I tell Sara through my thoughts. _"I don't understand how she can be my... well, you know..."_

 _"I know, Seth. It must be hard for you to get your head around. But we really should tell Libby Wolfe. Keeping her in the dark is unfair to her. We must trust her."_

 _"But that means we'll have to tell her that we're aliens."_ I tell her. _"It might ruin it all."_

 _"It might."_ Sara agrees. _"But what have we got to lose?"_

 _"Everything...At least, I do. Because if she is what we think she is, then that's what she is to me...My everything."_

 **Libby's Pov**

We enter the crowded diner and I feel myself shrink into Seth. Jack leads us over to a round table and Sara sits down, followed by Seth, who cautiously rests me down.

"Thank you." I murmur and he smiles at me, reassuringly. A blonde waitress strolls over.

"Good evenin' and welcome to Ray's." She greets, with a strong Tenasse accent. "Well, look at the three of y'all." She muses, her eyes flickering over us kids.

"W-what do you mean? They just look like three innocent, all american kids." Jack blurts and I have a strong urge to roll my eyes. Boy, can Jack not lie, especially under "pressure".

"I mean they look like they rolled in a pig pen right before dinner, is all." She explains. She motions for us to follow her and Seth scoops me up in his arms, before I even have time to question whether he would or not and carries me over to the bathrooms, that Tina shows us to. He sets me down on the sink and I press on the tap, using the water to start to wash the grime and mud from my hair. Seth and Sara look at each other for a few minutes before Sara speaks up.

"Libby Wolfe, there is something you must know..."


End file.
